Irony
by MiyukiM15
Summary: Promised day, father forces all with his range of power to got thru the gate, into another world where the homunculi and all who died reside in. The homunculi, receive a punishment to do with their sins. Greed is punished because of his greed, Envy lives in envy others etc. Based of of art and idea by birdswii. Art is cover photo. REVISING


"Come on, just one more," the nurse said, laying a hand over the thin, shaking hand. The rubber band like material stretched again, before snapping back to position. The nurse sighed, taking the band from around his arm, and jotting something down on her clip board. "That two centimeters less than last time Ezra, were you trying your best?"

"Yes I was!" Envy snapped, cradling his aching arms to him. "I don't see why you're making me do the exercise when I can't build muscle!" He fidgeted in his chair, glaring up at her as she sighed.

"You can't keep muscle. There's a difference Ezra," she said, walking behind him and unlocking the wheels on his chair, then grabbing the handles. "You'll live a little longer."

"Sure I will, if that was true, I wouldn't be here now would I ?" Envy growled, slouching in the seat only to yelp when the nurse grabbed him, forcing him to sit up straight , and tightening his brace. He hissed when it squeezed his abdomen uncomfortably, making him forcibly sit up straight. "That's hurts!"

"When did you even have the time to loosen it?" The nurse asked, disgruntled. "Now, don't do it again! It's pretty much the only think keeping your spine semi straight!"

"I'm not going to die from my spine being curvy!" Envy snapped, crossing his arms. "I'm going to die because of the muscular dystrophy! Giving me a bloody brace isn't going to prevent that!"

"It'll delay it, now shush. It's not the end of the world yet, but you're going to make it sooner if you keep acting like this," the nurse tutted, bringing him down the hall, to his room. She pressed the button next to the door, causing it to slowly open. She pushed him into his room, with his visitor she neglected to mention.

"Greed! What are you doing?" Envy hissed, glaring at the man. "Quit messing with my stuff!"

"I'm not messing with it, I'm inspecting it," Greed corrected, holding one of Envy's books in the air, turning it over in his hands. "Aaaaaand I've deemed it of no interest," he said, tossing it on the shelf. "As for your first question, visiting you obviously."

"Ransacking, my room more like it," Envy grumbled, looking around for missing objects.

"I wouldn't go as far as stealing from the weak!" Greed said in mock hurt, putting a hand over his chest. "Besides, you don't have anything interesting to take."

"One, I'm not weak, two, I know you stole something so go ahead and give it back," envy said, giving a harder glare. Greed gave a barking laugh and pulled out some pens, setting them on the shelf.

"You know me too well little brother," Greed said, grinning, then stalking over to the chair. "Some would say a little too well."

"What? Hey! Back away m-" Envy yelped when Greed pulled him out of the wheelchair, tossing him up then catching Envy in his arms. "Put me down you buffoon!"

"Scared of the new height?" Greed asked, abruptly swinging around, making Envy yelp again and cling to his shoulders. "Don't worry, I won't drop you!"

"You don't know that!" Envy spat, cling for dear life as Greed trapezed around the room, before setting him down on the bed. "What was all that for?"

"You need a little random excitement in your life, they're too stiff around here. Don't tell them I did that, or they'll probably kick me out and have me arrested," greed said, leaning against the unopenable window. "I hope this building is sturdy."

"Why?" Envy asked, scooting to the foot of the bed, straining to peek out the window.

"Looks like a huge storm. I didn't hear about one coming in. I know they say the weather man can be wrong, but how can they miss something like this? I probably need to head home" He asked, looking at the black clouds. Then, his eyes narrowed when lightning flashed. "Envy, I need you to look at something, and tell me if I'm crazy," Greed said, sounding serious as he pushed over Envy's chair and helped him, bringing him to the window. "Watch the lightning."

Envy glanced up at him in confusion, wondering if this was part of the "random excitement" before turning his gaze to the window, staring out to the black clouds. His jaw dropped when the lightning flashed, but it was what was in the clouds that made him shocked "it's a…."

"Transmutation circle," Greed finished grimly, eyes locked on the sky. "This cannot be good."

Envy agreed with him, and felt ill thinking about what it could bring.

 **Thank you for reading the beginning of my revision! Please leave a comment telling me what you think could help the story, what you thought, or what you think could make it better. Please and thank you, it really does help!**


End file.
